


A Solo Adventure

by wnelson001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina comes to her father for help after a tiring day of training.  Han is a good enough parent  to provide her with the help she requires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solo Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

Jaina collapsed into the chair, breathing hard. Her hair clung to her face, scalp, neck... everywhere. And it was, indeed, everywhere. It fell into her eyes, down the collar of her top, just... everywhere. She raised a hand and wiped it out of her face, tucking it behind her hair, and glanced over at her uncle, who sat impassively watching her, a small grin on his face.

“Shut up, Uncle Luke,” she said, but there was a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

“I didn't say a word.”

“Your body language said it all,” she retorted, and pushed herself back to her feet, spinning her saber across her palm and gripping it, she raised it before herself and flipped it back on. “We're not done yet.”

Luke merely arched an eyebrow at her, but Jaina was already on the offensive, moving forward quickly, attacking low, then high, spinning and crossing her saber behind her back, parrying away Luke's strike, to slash at his midsection... had he still been there. He leapt backwards, then came at her quickly, his saber a spinning green blur in his hands, knocking her violet blade from side to side as she retreated, trying to re-gain her balance. She shoulder-rolled to the side, and brought her saber up just in time to catch an over-head blow that would have split her in two, and threw a telekinetic push at Luke's midsection, buying herself a few moments as he slid backwards on even feet, coming to her feet and spinning into an attack of her own, trying to keep him on the defensive.

Luke moved around her, easily keeping her saber away from himself, and eventually her attack stuttered and failed, and he hounded her back onto defense, pushing her back...

Jaina flipped backwards, throwing her saber down, at Luke's feet. His eyes widened in surprise, but he leapt over the attack... and then froze, as he met Jaina's smiling face. She was inside his reach, her hand around his wrist, holding his saber clear and free, and her saber, unignited, hung, suspended by the force, at his temple.

“Gotcha,” she said simply.

He smiled, and deactivated his saber. “So you did. You're getting much better. You still need to learn to control your breathing... look at you, you're a mess.”

Jaina glanced down at herself. So what? Her top was dirty and stained, damp with her sweat, her her leggings were scuffed up in a few places. Her hair was back in her face, and wet with her sweat, and her chest heaved with her breath. “Well. We can't all be Jedi Masters at thirteen, Uncle Luke,” she said slyly.

He smiled. “You're right. And you're doing much better than I was, at your age. You'll be an amazing Jedi Knight, Jaina. Go on, now. Your dad's been waiting for a while. And you need a sanistream.” He mock wrinkled his nose at her, and she laughed.

“I'll see you later, Uncle Luke.” She turned and found her father leaning against a pillar, not far off. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, kiddo. Let's get back to the Falcon, eh?”

They headed off together, leaving Luke to his meditation. He had several more students to see before the day was over... a full day in and of itself, but he had been glad to take the time out for a impromptu visit from his brother-in-law and niece. Jaina told him Anakin and Jacen were with Leia, escorting her for some formal event, but Jaina had decided to instead help her dad and Chewie track down some new parts and pieces they needed to upgrade some of the Falcon's systems. One of their deals had brought them past Yavin 4, and so they had stopped in briefly.

Back on the Falcon, Han found Chewie snoozing in his bunk, and headed up to the cockpit to take off by himself. Jaina followed him up, however, and dropped into the copilot's seat, helping him get the Falcon in the air.

Once they were up, he turned to look at her. “You're a mess, kiddo. Why don't you hop in the refresher? I can get us on our way. Should only be about six hours there.”

Jaina shrugged, leaning back. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Stuff...” Jaina looked at her dad, and gave him the cheesy, characteristic Solo grin. “We don't get a lot of time where it's just the two of us, ya know.”

“That's true. Usually you're out saving the galaxy while me and your mom try to keep up.” Han ran his hands over the controls, lightly banking the Falcon through the atmosphere and heading towards the edge of the gravity well of the planet. The engines hummed with their familiar thrum of power and intensity as he pushed the sublights a little harder, picking up some speed. “Anything in particular you wanted to talk about?”

“Just... I want to know something,” she said, and he turned to her. She was acting a little outside of the usual, he noticed.

“What's that?”

“Well... okay. Don't think I'm crazy, okay? I know I'm just a kid... but... I've been through a lot. More than most kids.”

“Don't have to tell me that twice. Your mother worries enough about you for most of the galaxy.”

She smiled. “Well. There's something I haven't done. A couple things... and I was wondering... if you would show me...”

“Show you what?”

“I... I want to know how to kiss.” Jaina studied the console intently in the surprised silence that followed. “I've never kissed anyone. I want to know... how.”

Han leaned back in his chair. “You... want me to teach you how to kiss?”

“Yes, please?” she turned to look at him, with such emotion and desperation in her eyes that Han found it impossible to look away. He would be a straight up liar if he tried to say that the thought of kissing or touching his daughter had never crossed his mind. He would have to be entirely homosexual, or of a completely different species, to not notice her growing body. Jaina was growing in all the right areas; she had small, well formed breasts that were currently amazingly outlined in her sweat-dampened top, legs to die for, and a rounded little bottom that drew many, many stares. She was as beautiful, if not even more so, than Leia had been when she was that age, and graceful, toned, from her training. Her leggings were tight and form-fitting, and it had been a struggle in and of itself not to touch her just walking back to the Falcon...

“Sweetheart... I don't know if that's the best idea.”

Jaina bit her lip, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. “Please, dad... I don't know who else to ask... and if you don't even want to kiss me...”

“It's not that I don't want to, sweetheart. It's that... I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stop with just a kiss. You're a beautiful, amazing, sexy young girl... and I'm your old man.”

Jaina's attitude flipped completely, and suddenly, she was sitting on his lap, rather than next to him, one arm around his neck as she leaned against him. “I don't mind you not stopping, daddy...” she said softly, leaning closer to his face... “I wanted you show me what sex is like too...”

“Jaina... I really don't know...”

“Daddy,” she cut him off, and her lips brushed over his, light as a feather, barely touching him. She pulled back an inch. “Shut up and fuck your little girl.”

The last straw of resistance Han had snapped, and he wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her against him, turning her to face him. Her thighs spread as she straddled his lap and dropped on each side of his chair, her body pressing into his. He could feel her tight, firm little breasts against his chest, her taut body under his hands as he kissed her soft, silk lips. Her mouth parted instinctively as his tongue traced those beautiful lips, and then his tongue was in her mouth, gently exploring and making its way inside...

Han would be a total, complete, and utter liar if the thought of what his little girl's body felt like had never entered his mind. She was so beautiful, he had even caught himself idly fantasizing about her before, imagining taking her, kissing her, feeling her mouth on his cock, how tight her pussy would be when he slid his fingers inside of her, the sounds she would make as he fucked her...

She ground her hips into him, hard, breathing hard through her nose as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him against her fiercely. He ran his own hands down her back to her rounded bottom, and cupped it with both hands, pulling her hips harder into his crotch, his cock growing harder by the second and pushing up against her hot, young, tight little body. Her bottom was so firm, a good handful, and he could not even dream of what it would feel like to fuck her little ass...Something Leia never let him do, something he always dreamed of...

“Oh Daddy,” Jaina moaned as he broke their kiss to suck on her neck, squeezing her bottom harder, sliding one hand up and pushing it down under her leggings, feeling the smooth material of her panties, warm and soft... pushing his hand farther in, he could feel the heat and moisture from between her legs, where her sex was, and he wanted to taste it, to feel her...

“Mmm,” he said, as he stood up, lifting her easily, her legs wrapping around his waist. He turned and knelt on the floor between the cockpit chairs, and pushed her on her back, then pulled her top off, placing both hands over her small breasts, feeling her pink nipples poking his palms as he squeezed each gentle swell of her flesh, then bent over her, kissing her mouth, her nose, her cheeks, her neck, her ears, licking down her pale throat, scooting backwards, taking one small tender pink nipple in his mouth and sucking it gently, making her moan and arch her back.

He sat upright and pushed her legs together and up in the air to slide her leggings off, leaving her in just her pink panties, then, stroking her smooth thighs and looking her in the eyes, he peeled them off her sexy, toned legs as well, and then pushed her knees up to her right shoulder together, and ran his fingertips down the backs of her thighs, over the curve of her bottom. She wrapped her arm around her knees, holding them in place, and he lowered his eyes, wandering down her exposed body to her pussy, the slit in her body clean, not a hair on it, pressed together in a tight line... he bit his lip as he leaned back down, and inhaled her scent, the smell of her arousal, her sweet little girl smell...

He licked her slit, from the very bottom, just above her back entrance... all the way up, as high as he could between her thighs, pressed together, and wiggled his tongue between her folds, tasting her tangy juice, her sweet, heady flavor that made his mind spin and took him back to his own youth, to stolen moments with other girls, getting between their sweet young thighs and tasting their little girl pussies... Han had always had a bit of a little-girl fetish, his entire life. He had lost his virginity when he was fifteen to a ten-year-old girl, and hadn't stopped his hunt for little girls there. He had slept with several... including even his current wife, who was a few years younger than himself. He remembered their first time, a quickie on Yavin 4 after he had rescued her off the Death Star. Of course, she had also slept with Luke... on the Falcon, before they had even got back to the base, but still.

Jaina moaned as his tongue twisted and wiggled deep within her young pussy. Han wasn't the first to do this to her; it had actually been her younger brother, Anakin, that she first did anything sexual with. Jacen was too much like herself for her to find attractive, but Anakin was a bit different... a year or so back, she had been very curious about boys, and males... and she had wanted to find out more, and so it had been Anakin she went to, and Anakin was the first cock she had ever sucked, and fucked. They had done it many times over the past year, generally whenever they could find an alone moment to do so, but even so his tongue was no where near as skilled as her father's, as he rolled it under and into her pussy, making her moan and her eyes roll up in her head.

Of their own accord, her legs opened, and she gripped each knee, holding them up to her shoulders, spread open wide. Han moved to get even better access, sliding his hand under her firm bottom and massaging her back hole with his thumb while he licked and sucked on her clit, making her pant and cry out in small, little gasps. He ran his tongue down, and replaced his thumb with his tongue, working it all around her small hole there, and she cried out loudly as he worked it into her and wiggled it about, then pulled his tongue out and slid his thumb into the now-wet hole.

“Oh, fuck Daddy... finger-fuck my ass!” she moaned softly, and he grinned, doing so, gently moving his thumb in and out of her tight little ring as he sucked her clit back into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.

She cried out, loudly this time, as she came, her cum squirting out, covering his chin. She gasped and moaned, wiggling madly against his thumb and mouth. He crawled up over her, undoing his pants with one hand, moving his hand under her to cover her pussy, sliding his middle finger deep into her tight little pussy while he pushed his pants down, crawling over her, lining his cock up, and with one hard, quick thrust, buried himself into his daughter, moaning and leaning down to bite her shoulder, her legs coming down to wrap around his waist, her heels locking behind his back as they both moaned as his cock filled her velvet heat, pushing deep within her.

She cried out as he began to move, quick and hard, urgently, fucking her hard and fast, pounding her tight little pussy, driving her into the floor of the Falcon. She panted and moaned and came again, and again, chaining orgasms together as Han marveled in the tight feeling of her body wrapped around his.

He couldn't hold back for long, since it had been so very long since he had had a tight little girl, and he groaned and cried her name over and over as he buried himself in her as far as he could and came, his cum filling her tight little womb, overflowing over his cock and running down her bottom.

They remained twisted together for a long time, his cock still buried in her, breathing hard and trying to wind down. Jaina twisted her fingers through her father's hair, and kissed his forehead.

“That was awesome,” she breathed at last.

He propped himself up slightly, looking down at her. “I... I guess it was.”

She smiled brightly, and bit her lip coyly. “Maybe next time... you can show me something new.”

“Something new?”

She nodded, her smile growing. “I'd like you to fuck my little ass, too.”

Han nearly fainted straight away.


End file.
